The present disclosure relates to a terminal apparatus and a communication method, an information processing apparatus and method, a non-transitory storing medium storing a program, and an information processing system, and particularly relates to a terminal apparatus and a communication method, an information processing apparatus and method, a non-transitory storing medium storing a program, and an information processing system that are able to provide services that are limited to positions securely and at low-cost.
In recent years, along with the increase in sophisticated mobile terminals typified by smart phones, opportunities for providing services that are limited to positions within real space from cyberspace have been increasing.
For example, there is a system in which coupons are distributed only to those who have actually travelled to a shop by detecting the locations of the mobile terminals that such persons possess, a game in which only devices within wireless range are able to exchange items in a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system, or the like. Further, a security service in which the entry time and the exit time at schools are recorded as attendance history using contactless IC (Integrated Circuit) cards and the mobile phones of the parents are notified in real time has already been begun.
As techniques of ascertaining the position within real space, generally, there is a technique of obtaining the latitude information and the longitude information according to GPS (Global Positioning System) and a technique of converting information of wireless LAN access points (hereinafter referred to as APs) into positional information.
For example, there is a system in which the usage authority of an application is managed according to the position of a client terminal by a client terminal that has received transmitted information from the AP including zone (positional) information transferring the positional information to a management server (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-214978).
Further, there is a system in which the positional information is obtained from GPS and the AP and that manages access to the information resources that are associated with the positional information (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-46666).
Furthermore, there is also an authentication device that permits connection if the position represented by the obtained positional information is within a range registered in advance (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-53454).